


Sleepover

by omika



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Competition, Creampie, F/M, Levi has 0 experience lol, Mammon is just a whore, Multi, No beta we die like mne, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, and You love your boys, slight hair play, slight nipple play (blink and you miss it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omika/pseuds/omika
Summary: Lucifer is on trip, and he asked you to watch over Mammon and Leviathan while he's gone. What better way to do that than to have a sleepover? That is, if the two demons could stop fighting over you first.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 442





	Sleepover

“Y/N!” Mammon whined, tugging on the sleeve of your uniform. “Tell Levi to leave!”

“Why don’t YOU leave, Mammon? I’m sure she would rather spend the night with me,” Levi said haughtily. “Right, Y/N?”

  
“I’m not making either of you leave. Lucifer told me to watch both of you while he’s gone.” The two brothers groaned. They continued to complain over each other as you pulled items out of your bag. You had brought all the things you needed for bed in a small drawstring bag. You placed your sleep wear on the edge of Mammon’s bed, and looked over at the two. Their bickering had only become more heated.

  
“Well of course Y/N is sleeping with me! I gotta keep your grubby hands off her!” Mammon said, red blooming in his cheeks. Mammon’s protectiveness was usually endearing, but everyone has their limits. You open your mouth to speak, but then-

  
“That’s not fair!” Levi wailed. “I want to be close to Y/N too!”

  
“Both of you are about to sleep on the floor if you don’t stop arguing.” You interrupted, effectively shutting them up. There were a few beats of silence before Mammon changed the subject to video games. Within minutes, the brothers sat a few feet from the large TV screen, deeply invested in a simulation game. You picked up your sleepwear, which was just an oversized t-shirt with shorts. “Mammon, where can I get changed?”

  
Mammon took a minute to process what you said. “Whaddya mean?” He spoke up. “Just change right there. I’ll make sure Levi doesn’t look.”

  
“H-Hey!! I wouldn’t do that to Y/N! She’s just a normie anyway…” Leviathan sprang up from his seat in front of the TV. Despite his words, his face was bright red. “If she had anyone to be worried about, it’d be you Mammon!”

  
“Eh? Why would I wanna look at some human changing?!” Mammon yelled, face flushing. The two argued again, and you took the time to slip into your pajamas. The brothers hadn’t noticed at all, still fighting about who was the bigger pervert. “Well, if Y/N wanted anybody to watch it’d be me!” Mammon said smugly, arms crossed. You wanted to interject before it went any farther, but the boys were relentless.

  
“As if! She likes me way more than you. Right Y/N?” Levi said, and the two turned towards you expectantly. Suddenly, their entire focus was on you. You swallowed hard as you met their eyes.

  
“Um, I don’t like either of you better than the other.” You said, trying to defuse the situation. Mammon groaned in frustration, and tugged his younger brother by the shoulder. The two huddled away from you, whispering to each other. Levi gasped in shock, shaking his head, but Mammon wouldn’t take no for an answer. After a few moments, the two nodded to each other. They swung around to face you. “What are you guys scheming?”

“A little friendly competition, is all.” Mammon said innocently, but the smirk on his face told you that what he was asking was far from it.

  
“What kind of competition?” You said warily.

  
“To see who you like more.” Levi answered. Mammon edged closer to you.

  
“Don’t worry, Y/N. You’ll enjoy it.” Mammon said calmly, but that smirk was still there.

  
“Will you guys go to sleep if I do this?” You sighed. They nodded enthusiastically. “Fine.”

  
The moment the words left your lips, Mammon lunged toward you. His hand wound itself in your hair, and the other rested on your hip. He grasped you close to his chest, and you gasped as your breasts pressed against him. His hot breath ghosted over your lips, your mouth slightly open in shock. He pressed his lips hard against yours, taking the opportunity to stick his tongue in your mouth. It was the first, and best, kiss you had had in awhile, and you found yourself melting into his mouth. A disappointed whine left you when he pulled away.  
“Ya see? She totally likes me better.” Mammon said, a smug grin on his face. You were still a bit dazed from the kiss. _This_ was the competition?

  
“No fair! It’s my turn now!” Levi said, walking over to where you two stood. He spun you around and kissed you with such force that your teeth clacked against his. Levi obviously had minimal experience, but butterflies erupted in your stomach all the same. You wrapped your arms around him and fully leaned into the kiss, and Levi made a small noise of surprise. You took the lead and he followed. It went on for a few more moments before Mammon cleared his throat. You pulled back shyly. Levi still had shock written on his face, his lips swollen.

  
“So who was better?” Mammon asked, and both of the demons waited eagerly for your answer.

  
“Both of you were good.” You said hesitantly. Mammon shook his head.

  
“Yeah but who was better? I mean, obviously it’s me. I’m THE Mammon after all.” Mammon puffed his chest out, clearly impressed with himself. Levi stayed quiet, his head hanging.

  
Suddenly, an idea popped into your head, and the slyest of grins shone on your face. “Well I don’t know…” You said nonchalantly, tapping your lips with your finger. “You are a good kisser, but I liked Levi’s just as much, if not more.” Their faces shot up, and stared at you as if you had sprouted another head.

  
“W-What!” Mammon said. “Not possible!” He whined. Levi muttered to himself, his skin growing redder by the second.

  
“I can’t decide.” You said. “I think I need to sample some more.” Both boys were stunned by that, and you gulped nervously. “Unless you guys don’t want to…”

  
“NO!” They said in unison, shaking their heads vehemently. You reached for Mammon’s shirt sleeve, pulling him towards you. Hesitantly, you placed your hand on his cheek. His skin burned as your fingers traced his features. Your other hand reached behind him to tangle itself in his hair. You tugged lightly, and he let out a whimper. The smile that grew on your face was soon wiped off as he grabbed you by the neck and pulled you close. Your lips moved in time with his, both of you fighting for control of the kiss. His hands traveled down your body, and settled just above your hips. Desire sent shocks across your skin, electrifying every touch. Mammon moved down to your neck, releasing your lips with a groan. You tilted your head to give him more access, and made eye contact with the other demon in the room.

  
“Levi…” You said, and reached for the purple-haired boy. He shuffled over to you, and when his long fingers connected with yours, you pulled him closer. Blushing, he situated himself behind you, careful to keep away from Mammon’s trail of love bites. You turned your head so that your lips could connect with Levi’s, the kiss less intense than the one before. He rested his hand on your shoulder awkwardly, not knowing where or how to touch you. Your hand placed over his, you guided him to your chest and squeezed lightly. He let out a hum of appreciation, content with the job he was assigned. He prodded at you for a little before he figured out what you liked. His fingers pinched your nipple softly, almost testing, and your mouth dropped open in surprise. He rolled the bud in between his fingers, small gasps and moans escaping from you.

  
Mammon unlatched from your neck, clearly proud of his work. His hands shifted lower, and grabbed fistfuls of your ass. It felt so dirty, being groped like this, but it caused warmth to pool in your belly. Need burned through you like a wildfire, and you were desperate to get your clothes off. You wriggled out of the grip of the two demons, much to their dismay, and lifted your shirt and threw it on the floor. The other two began undressing as well, and clothes started to pile on top of each other. Nude, you crawled onto Mammon’s bed and sat on your heels.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Mammon rasped, and lifted his fingers to your mouth. “Suck.” You licked his index finger teasingly before you wrapped your lips around it. Obediently, you sucked his fingers until they were wet. “Fucking unbelievable.” Mammon murmured, and Levi nodded in agreement. “Y/N, lay down on your back.”

  
You obeyed the order, back resting on soft grey sheets. You spread your legs, giving each of the men in front of you a view of your center. Mammon’s slick fingers slid up your core, and you shivered. He chuckled as he rubbed the sensitive nub just above your entrance. You moaned at the touch, pleasure building.

  
You felt a dip in the bed as Levi kneeled by your face. He stroked his length above you, little whimpers leaving his mouth. The tip of his cock was swollen pink, the same color as his cheeks. “Y/N...C-Can I…put it in your mouth?” He asked shakily. You smiled at him, and wrapped a hand around the base of his dick. A bead of pre-cum leaked from the tip, and you reached out and caught it with your tongue. Levi let out a loud groan as you took him into the heat of your mouth.

  
Mammon’s fingers were soon replaced with his mouth, and he licked a stripe up your slit. He focused his attention on your clit, sucking and nibbling on it. The action made you cry out, and the vibrations reverberated around Levi’s cock. Mammon teased you only a little while longer until you felt him dip a finger into you. A steady rhythm was found between Levi thrusting into your mouth and the fingers curling in and out of you. Absentmindedly, you hoped no one could hear the lewd sounds coming from the three of you.

  
“M-Mammon!” You moaned, and Levi’s cock slid out of your mouth with a _pop!_ “I’m close.” You felt him smile against your skin. He picked up speed, fingers thrusting into you at almost inhuman speeds. In your ecstasy, you had forgotten about Levi’s aching cock. He jerked himself off to the sight before him, but refused to let himself cum.

  
“C’mon baby,” Mammon said, lifting his head from your core. “Cum for me, cum all over my fucking fingers.” Your body shook violently with the force of your orgasm, unable to stop the string of curses that left your mouth. Mammon chuckled, uncurling his fingers from you and wiping them on his thigh.

  
Your rest was short-lived, however, as Levi grabbed your hips and pulled you towards him. He flipped you, so your face was pressed into the mattress but your ass was raised. He lined himself up with your entrance, and pushed in. You throbbed around the head of his cock, still coming down from your previous activities. “D-Don’t do that, Y/N,” Levi groaned out. “Too much, I-I’ll finish too early.”

  
“I can’t help it, Levi, feels so good,” You responded, muffled by the sheets. He slid in deeper, until his hips met yours. You squeezed around him, and relished in the feeling of being so full. He cried out, and his head crashed into your back. You pressed into him in an attempt to coax more sounds out of him, and his grip on your hips tightened. His hot breath on your back sent goosebumps down your skin, and you experimentally rolled your hips. He rocked back into you, and placed a kiss on the curve of your spine before he straightened out and began fucking you.

  
“Y/N.” A voice called out. You looked up to see Mammon standing over you. He stroked himself a few times before he spoke again. “Lift your head up.” You lifted your head a few inches off the bed. “Higher,” He sighed. Your neck started to ache. He clicked his tongue and ran his fingers through your hair. You preened at the touch, and nuzzled into his palm. He wrapped your hair around his hand and pulled lightly, then crawled into the space that your head previously rested on.

  
Before Mammon could ask, you busied yourself with his cock. He was a little bit bigger than Levi, and had less veins, you noticed. He blushed when you gave the head a kiss, and your eyes flicked up to meet his. You kissed down to the base, then licked back up to the tip. Mammon moaned, unable to stop the sounds escaping from his mouth. You sucked him in, inching down his member. Every thrust from Levi forced you to take Mammon deeper, until the tip of his cock reached the back of your throat. Skin slapped against skin, a dull ache to accompany the pleasure. The knot in your abdomen twisted tighter and tighter, your climax threatening to unravel.

  
“Y/N, I’m going to-ah, fuck,” Levi cursed. His hips began to stutter against yours, pushing in and out of you at rapid speeds. “I’m gonna cum, can I cum?” His words were frantic, panting between each word. Mammon chuckled at his expense, a devilish grin on his face. You pinched his thigh playfully before answering Levi.

  
“Where do you wanna cum, baby?” You said, still stroking Mammon’s cock. You turned to face the purple-haired demon, and gasped at the sight. Levi’s whole face and upper chest were scarlet, and his bangs were matted to his forehead with sweat. By the way his stomach tightened you knew that he was holding his orgasm back as much as he could. You snaked one hand back, causing Mammon to let out a whine, and reached for Levi’s. You unlatched it from your hip and interlocked your fingers with his, the intimacy of the action sending a shiver up your spine. “You wanna cum inside?” He nodded furiously, delirious with pleasure. “Do it, baby, cum in this pussy.”

  
Levi let out a choked noise before pushing himself to your limit. Heat filled you as you felt him release inside you. You moaned, the feeling of his cum dripping out your fluttering hole sending you over the edge. Your head fell against Mammon’s thigh, fatigue creeping in. You shot a quick look to the demon in front of you, and a smile tugged at your lips. You hadn’t noticed the sticky liquid dripping down your hand. Lazily, you brought your fingers to your mouth, sucking on them slowly. Mammon watched your actions like a hawk, his blue eyes trailing over you. “Just from that, huh?”

  
“S-Shut up!” Mammon blushed. Levi laughed softly, and pulled out of you. Hot liquid rushed out of you and pooled onto the sheets. Without Levi to support your weight, your body collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. The desire to sleep overcame you, and you began to doze off against Mammon’s leg. Mammon huffed, submitting himself to being your pillow for the night.

  
“So which one of us is going to tell her that we have school in two hours?” Levi murmured, eyes soft as he watches you drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that i'm uploading ever wow
> 
> if you enjoyed, leave some kudos and comments! I'm on tumblr as 0mikaa, I need more otome friends <3


End file.
